


Here Comes The Light

by StupidPoetry



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Poetry, raphael's POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 06:04:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7563160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StupidPoetry/pseuds/StupidPoetry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don’t even know what to start from when I want to tell you I love you. Maybe from the way your eyes light up when you tell me<br/>about the things you like, maybe from the way your old sweaters fit me, like a lazy hug you give me in the evening, drowsy from sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here Comes The Light

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ABlueLightInTheDark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABlueLightInTheDark/gifts).



I’m sorry I’m not used to  
this softness of your touch,  
of being loved so much that  
it hurts somewhere in my stomach  
or my heart or my whole body,  
I still can’t figure out.  
I don’t even know what to start from  
when I want to tell you I love you.  
Maybe from the way your eyes  
light up when you tell me  
about the things you like,  
maybe from the way your old sweaters  
fit me, like a lazy hug you give me  
in the evening, drowsy from sleep,  
maybe from the way your voice goes deep  
and chesty when you sing.  
I honestly don’t know.  
I just know that you’re like  
the sun in spring, bright yet gentle.  
I might just be blessed   
cause He sent you to me in my   
darkest hours.  
“Here comes the light”, He said  
and you appeared.


End file.
